forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gond
Wonderbringer | aspects = Nebelun (Gnomes) Zionil (in the Shining Lands) | power = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Faerûnian pantheon Gnome pantheon | home = | formerhomes = | serves = | servedby = | minions = | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = Neutral | symbol5e = Toothed cog with four spokes | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Craft | domains5e = Forge, Knowledge | worshipers5e = Blacksmiths, woodworkers, engineers, inventors | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Artisan's blessing Knowledge of the ages Read thoughts | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = House of Knowledge | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = Gond's craft | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = True neutral | symbol3e = A toothed metal, bone, or wood cog with four spokes | homeplane3e = House of Knowledge | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Artifice Construction Craft Smithwork | domains3e = Creation, Knowledge Formerly: Craft, Earth, Fire, Knowledge, Metal, Planning, Pride | worshipers3e = Blacksmiths, crafters, engineers, gnomes, inventors, Lantanese, and woodworkers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Craftmaster (warhammer) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Neutral | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = Outlands | realm2e = Wonderhome | serves2e = Oghma | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Artifice, construction, craft, smithwork | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = Golems Pseudodragons Animated furniture | minerals = | colors = Saffron, crimson | misc manifestations = Hammer wrapped in smoke Black eye in smoke with sound of hammering | manifestation refs = }} Gond ( }}), the Lord of All Smiths, was an intermediate deity of craft and smithwork, whose faith was the state religion of Lantan. The church of Gond was tolerated across Faerûn and members were found in both good- and evil-aligned human populations. He had an increasing following in rock gnome communities. In Durpar, Estagund, and Var the Golden, he was known as Zionil, patron of craftfolk, inventors and creators. Gond was accepted among the gnomish pantheon as Nebelun the meddler, though a small gnomish cult believed that Nebelun was a separate deity. Though the latter was correct, Nebelun was only active in other crystal spheres, leaving the Faerûnian Lord of All Smiths free to take his place in the Realms. Relations Along with Milil, Deneir, and Oghma, Gond was one of the Deities of Knowledge and Invention. Worshipers The heart of Gond's church was the High Holy Crafthouse of Inspiration in the city of Illul in Lantan. This monastery was run by Danactar the High Artificer, Most Holy Servant of Gond. Danactar was the highest-ranking mortal cleric of Gond; he was the supreme voice in ecclesiastical matters and he served in Lantan's ruling council, the Ayrorch. The church of Gond consisted mostly of wandering clerics who traveled from settlement to settlement, finding work as artisans and engineers. Settling in one area was only encouraged in centers of innovation that warranted constant observation, such as Zhentil Keep, Waterdeep, Athkatla, and Suzail. The church encouraged wealth, as it demonstrated the benefits of following Gond. As they traveled, clerics took samples of any inventions they discovered and assisted innovators they encountered, filing regular reports to their superiors. Temples to Gond were imposing, boxy stone structures surrounded by porticoes. The only internal decorations were sprawling exhibits of items, some of historical interest, some representing the latest work of master crafters. The central altar consisted of a massive anvil surrounded by spinning cogs in a giant machine. Backrooms consisted of workshops. Clerics of Gond had a unique dress. They wore saffron robes, sashes that held tools, and sun hats. They had great belts of large linked medallion ringlets. In north Faerûn, they served rural communities as tinkerers, carpenters, and civil engineers. All clerics of Gond kept a journal in which they wrote down ideas for inventions to be worked on and contemplated. Journals kept by wandering priests were given to temples they visited. Their notes were recorded and added to the temple library for everyone to gain insight from. working on a gondsman.]] The center of Gondite religion was the High House of Wonders in Baldur's Gate. The cities' faithful also built a great museum, the Hall of Wonders, to display Gondite inventions. The church of Mystra opposed Gond's, believing he held technology above magic; in truth, Gond viewed magic as a tool to further his creativity. Merchants cultivated relationships with Gond's clergy in the hope of profiting from trading in Gondar inventions. Periodically, an invention of the followers of Gond would have an adverse economic effect, resulting in hostility from other faiths. Appendix See Also * * References Connections de:Zionel Category:Deities of Knowledge and Invention Category:Craft domain deities Category:Creation domain deities Category:Earth domain deities Category:Fire domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Metal domain deities Category:Planning domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Lords of the Golden Hills Category:Human deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:True neutral deities Category:Forge domain deities Category:Pride domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Outlands Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the House of Knowledge Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Creation mantle deities Category:Elements mantle deities Category:Knowledge mantle deities Category:Repose mantle deities